The Ouija Board
by SkullSweetie
Summary: The boys want to play with an old Ouija Board they dug up at Tamaki's. Haruhi doesn't think its a good idea, and leaves. When she comes back, the board is in pieces, and all her boys are gone!
1. Chapter 1

Haruhi lay on her stomach, the twins sitting cross legged either side of her. Kaoru was idly plaiting a section of her hair on her left while Hikaru was holding different sets of ear rings to her ear to see what suited her on her right. Mori sat at the foot of the beg, legs stretched out and Honey eating cake on his lap. Kyoya was at a table with his laptop, but it was closed and he was drumming his fingers across it, head leaning on the palm of his hand. Tamaki lay on his back on the floor, blowing his fringe out of his eyes every three seconds. Hikaru looked up from his small mountain of ear rings.

"This is boring." He said dully. Kaoru nodded his head in agreement.

"Pa-thet-ic." The twin drew out the word. Haruhi leant her head in Kaoru's lap as he braided her hair and blew a few strands of hair from her face before reaching up and brushing Hikaru's fringe away from his eyes. He flashed a smile before returning to studying the ear rings. Then she slanted a glance to Tamaki, still sprawled on the floor.

"I thought you said this was going to be fun." She drawled in a monotone. Tamaki froze, hair falling back over his face.

"This is fun." He said, phrasing it as a question. Everyone shook their heads at him. He looked panicked for a second before pointing an accusing finger at Honey. "Well, it was his idea!"

"No it wasn't Tamaki!" Haruhi said hotly, standing up in defence of the childish boy, whose eyes had welled up with tears. A heated argument broke out, screaming and yelling and pointing fingers and blaming others. At one point Kyoya stood and yelled loudly above all of the ruckus.

"I'm going to the loo before world war three really gets off." Everyone paused and turned to blink at him. Then they turned back to their quarrel. Even Mori said his bit, angry that Tamaki had made his friend cry.

Kyoya re-entered the room to find them all still quarrelling. The twins and Tamaki were playing Tug Of War with a frustrated Haruhi while Honey berated Tamaki and Mori tried to free the captured girl. In his hands was a box. He glared at them all and they all froze. Then in a rush of movement all but Haruhi and Mori mobbed him, staring at the box he held.

"What is that?" asked Honey curiously.

"You've been snooping!" Tamaki accused, yelling and jabbing a finger at the Shadow King. Kyoya merely pushed his glasses up his nose and smirked.

"Only a little." He said calmly, smugly.

"What is it?" Honey repeated impatiently.

"It's an Ouija board." Hikaru said ominously.

"For contacting ghosts." Kaoru added, wiggling his fingers in the air, imitating a spectre. Haruhi huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Let's play it let's play it!" The twins and Tamaki, fight forgotten for the moment, chanted. Mori looked up for it, and Kyoya wasn't objecting, though Honey looked terrified.

"I really don't think we should be doing this." Haruhi objected. Hikarou stuck his tongue out at her, and she returned the favour, earning a snicker.

"I'm scared." Honey murmured. Haruhi picked him up and placed him on her hip. She ran her finger down his nose, tickling him.

"Well, it's not as if it's even going to work. It's all a load of hogwash." Kyoya placated him. Everyone looked at him weirdly, and then the twins burst out laughing.

"Hogwash?" they repeated through their hysterics. He looked affronted.

"What?" He asked defensively. "It's a word."

They looked at each other and shrugged, tugging the Ouija board from the Shadow King's hands. They sat around it, all their hands on the penny that was to move around and indicate letters to be turned into words. The penny began to move, and Kyoya read out what it spelled.

"I am Rosalind. I am a spirit from far in the past."

All the other boys made little noises to show they were impressed. Haruhi just rolled her eyes. She gently removed Honey from her lap and stood, leaving the room. The boys completely ignored her, focusing on the moving penny. Even Honey, hesitant at first, was captivated. This time Tamaki read out what 'Rosalind' was saying.

"Hold… on."

The boys looked at each other, voicing their confusion. Then the lights went out suddenly, and all who had contact with the board felt a sharp jerking behind their naval, and were sent spinning in the darkness, tumbling down and down and down into the abyss.

* * *

Haruhi walked into the room again, glass of water in hand, to find all boys missing and Ouija board broken. She blinked.

"Huh?"

Then reality set in, and a tight knot of panic curled in the pit of her stomach and she began to scream and run around, searching under the bed and in cupboards, calling for them.

"Kyoya? I wouldn't expect this from you! Come out! Guys? You've freaked me out, and this is not funny anymore! Guys?"

She stopped running and slumped, falling to the floor, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. "Guys?" she whimpered.

* * *

The boys sat up. Kyoya scrabbled on the floor for his glasses, Mori rubbed his head, Honey grabbed his Usa, Tamaki cradled his head in both hands and the twins looked at Tamaki.

"You owe us lunch." They informed him. He lifted his head, confused. They pointed at a pile of puke behind them. A light bulb went off in Tamaki's head and he winced.

"Uh, guys?" Honey asked, cuddling Usa closer to his chest. "Where are we?"

The oldest question in the book, the biggest cliché, but the fact is they didn't know. It was obvious they had moved-slash-been taken somewhere, but where?

Everyone blinked and looked around. Tamaki and the twins' mouths hung wide open.

"Oh." Tamaki said.

"My," Hikaru added.

"God." Kaoru finished. Kyoya sat down heavily on the dirt floor. Mori immediately swept Honey into his arms, as if it were safer there, and looked around so that he could do the same with Haruhi.

"Where's Haruhi?" he rumbled in his deep voice, sending everyone into a frenzy. This was not the place to get lost.

Behind them, a dinosaur raised its mighty scaly head.


	2. Chapter 2

Mori sat with his legs crossed and Usa on his lap, watching four idiots run around like headless chickens. They had been doing this for approximately two hours now. He drummed his fingers across his knee, wondering idly where they got the energy. Beside him, Kyoya was stretched out on the ground looking lost. His laptop was back in the Twins' bedroom, his little black book was next to his laptop and his phone was smashed when he landed in Prehistoria. What was he meant to do now?

Suddenly, he sat up, glasses sliding down his nose. a vague memory, a blur from out of the corner of his eyes had surged to the forefront of his mind. Haruhi had left the Ouija Board, which means that she hadn't come with them. he jerked his head round to look at Mori, who blinked at him.

"Should we tell them?" he rumbled. Kyoya blinked before shaking his head, a smirk crossing his face. Mori raised an eyebrow. Kyoya's glasses flashed.

"Let them suffer a little longer." he muttered, reflecting on all the money those four had wasted.

"Do you think she's ok?" Mori asked after a few seconds. Kyoya turned to look at him again, thinking. Haruhi would probably be angry at first, but then be rather upset. that is, unless something had happened to her as well. Slowly, he shook his head. The corners of the two boys' mouths pulled down as they shared a meaningful look. The time for petty revenge was over. they had to figure out how to get back.

* * *

Haruhi hadn't moved. She stayed, crumpled, where she had fallen. Tears streaked her face, but she made no move to brush them away. Her fists clenched and unclenched, knuckles white. Her shoulders trembled slightly. Gone. Where? Why? How?

Oh who cares. They were gone and it was her fault for not keeping an eye on them. What was she going to do now?

* * *

Four sets of wide, wild eyes stared at the two stoic boys, before in a single move they slumped to the floor.

"How are we going to go back?" Hikaru asked in a small, meek voice. Everyone looked at him in surprise. He had always been the more tempestuous twin, and now here he was, insecure and small looking. Cautiously, Kaoru wrapped an arm around him, while everyone else shrugged.

Honey pointed, a gasp escaping his mouth. A white effulgence, starting as a pinprick against the sky, slowly growing brighter and brighter as the misty light expanded. Slowly, the mist began to form a shape, before a beautiful woman hovered a few inches above the hot, dusty ground. She had a serene face, pale skin and pale blue eyes, and a sweet mouth with upturned corners.

She looked at the six boys, who looked right back at her.

"I," she stated in a voice like a prayer, "am Rosalind."

This caused an uproar. Tamaki and the Twins started yelling, Kyoya began radiating an evil purple aura and Mori tensed all his muscles. Honey approached the specter, blinking up at her with big eyes.

"Why did you bring us here?" he asked childishly. Rosalind smiled demurely at him, reaching out a hand as if to touch his face but stopping a few millimeters short.

"To right a great wrong, child." she said. "However, I have brought you back millennia too far, and for that I apologize."

Kyoya scowled. "Send us forwards then." he growled. Rosalind just shook her head.

"I do not have the power. you shall have to find the bits of the shattered Ouija Board that are scattered throughout the ages. They shall transport you to where you need to go."

The boys, who had calmed listening to her lilting voice, nodded their heads.

"What about Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"And what wrong are we supposed to right?" Hikaru added.

"And when are we supposed to be?" piped up Tamaki. But Rosalind just shook her head, and dissolved again with a secret smile.

* * *

A white glow surrounded the broken figure of Haruhi, causing her to jerk her head up. Before she could even take a breath, the light contracted around her, and with a flash, Haruhi was gone.

* * *

Mori had gone back to drumming his fingers across his kneecap. How were they supposed to find pieces of the Ouija Board? Especially here in Dino-land? Kyoya looked as if her were pondering the same thing, whilst everyone else was oohing and ahhing at the dinosaurs and the plants. Suddenly, a roar sounded behind them. Mori whipped round to see what could only be a tyrannosaurus rex charging towards them, eating up the distance with great bounds and comically tiny arms waving.

Kyoya swore, and he and Mori scrambled to their feet. Mori caught up Honey and swung him up onto his shoulders, while scooping up Kaoru up into his arms as well. Kaoru was was the weaker twin, the weakest of them all, really, , and couldn't run as fast. He also fell a lot, had periods where he couldn't breathe easily and got sick easily. Therefore, no running for Kaoru, otherwise Kaoru gets eaten by angry dino.

They ran, further and further away, into a cave they saw a few miles away from where they originally started. There they sat, panting, while Honey shook and Kaoru coughed. Hikaru sat next to him, head lent against the stone wall and eyes closed, but a protective arm around his brother. Tamaki was curled in the foetal position, staring at the wall. He stared, unblinking at it, tracing the cracks with his strange purple eyes. Then, something odd happened. New cracks started forming, white light streaming from the fissures. They stretched across the wall Tamaki was gazing at, creating shapes.

"A map." stated Kyoya calmly from where he had been watching behind Tamaki. Said eccentric blond jumped a foot in the air, screaming and flailing his arms.

"Kyoya!" he pouted, hands on hips and leaning into Kyoya's personal space. Kyoya just knocked him out of the way and studied the markings. Then, he sighed.

"It tells us where the Board piece is." he told the four waiting boys, ignoring the one sulking in a corner of the cave. However, Tamki bounced back, launching himself across the cave and latching onto an annoyed Kyoya, sending them both sprawling to the floor. Kyoya shoved at Tamaki again, glaring and exuding his menacing purple aura. The blonde went back to sulking whilst Kyoya brushed himself off.

"Well?" coughed Kaoru impatiently.

"Where is it?" Hikaru asked.

"The T-rex's tail." Kyoya sighed.

The Twins fainted.

* * *

Haruhi landed with a huff on the cold hard ground. Something soft and ticklish fell around and on her face, clogging her nose. She reached her hand up to brush it away from her face, and found it to be hair. Her hair. What? She looked down to find herself dressed differently too. A Victorian dress cinched in her waist and made it hard for her to breathe, the long skirt trailing annoyingly around her feet.

Was this part of the trick the guys were playing on her? No, they weren't playing a trick, its been hours. Either they would have stopped when she'd cried or they'dve gotten bored by now.

So, where was she? Because she couldn't possible be in actual Victorian England, could she?


End file.
